


Nothing but the Truth

by thewolvesintherain



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Confessions, Gen, Peter's bad shoulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolvesintherain/pseuds/thewolvesintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund and Peter talk about how he's been acting. Set between the end of the duel, and the scene with the doorway in the tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but the Truth

Edmund sighed as he looked at his brother. He'd gotten Peter's armor stripped off of him, no small feat when his brother couldn't move his left arm over the middle of his chest, and then told him to sit on the bed. Pain and exhaustion had made his brother docile, and it surprised him enough to look up from the hot water when Peter told him, "I'm sorry."  
"Hush." Edmund told him. He didn't want to hear it now. He wanted to get his brother cleaned up and to bed, and he wanted to do it before this shock wore off and the pain and the terror from his close encounter with death set in.

"Eddy -" Peter hadn't called him that in so long, and Edmund had never seen him so fragile, so this time he took the hot water and went over to the bed, told his brother, "Let me get you cleaned up."  
Peter nodded, submitting to his brother's ministrations as Edmund wet one of the rags and laid it over Peter's shoulder, then took up the other and began to wipe the blood away from Peter's forehead. Peter closed his eyes and spoke slowly, as though each word was dragged from him.

"I've been terrible to you. You and the girls, but mostly you. You've just been trying to help and I - " his voice broke a little, and Edmund told him again, "Hush, Peter. It doesn't matter anymore."

"You've put up with more than you should have Ed – and I – I wish I could make it up to you but I just -"  
Edmund sighed, took up the salve, started dabbing it on the cuts on his face. "Tell me what's been eating at you these last few months."  
"I'm not good enough."  
"What?"

Peter opened his eyes, wearily, and told Edmund. "After Narnia I was just back to being me, and the war was still on, and Dad was still missing, and Mum was still in danger. Susan wouldn't listen to me and Lucy cried every night and I just wasn't good enough. To handle it all."

Edmund took his brother's chin, "Look at me Peter."  
His brother obeyed, and Edmund flinched at the bleakness in his borther's eyes. They ought to have seen it before, this pain, this loneliness, this utter exhaustion. Peter was truly exhausted, not just tired, but worn to the bone. How long had that been going on? Sure, him and Susan gave Peter some trouble, but they'd never meant to make him tired like this, just to try to keep him on planet earth.

"You are the only person in this room, in this family, in this country, who thinks you are not good enough. You are the best big brother I could imagine. You're the best high king too. Why do you think Caspian's been following you around like a lost puppy since you've gotten here? Why do you think that I run in after you when you get into trouble? Why do you think you bested Miraz in the duel, hmm? I can give you a hint if you'd like."  
There's a choke, then another, and Edmund started as he realized that Peter was crying. Peter doesn't cry. He holds Edmund and Susan and Lucy while they cry.

Edmund was unsure what to do for a moment, then he just reached over and wrapped his brother in his arms, rocking Peter back and forth as he sobbed. His brother needed this, he knew. He needed to cry, so Edmund let him. Peter cried so hard and so long that Edmund was beginning to worry he'd make himself sick. But there was nothing for it, and he supposed that it was expected after all this time being the stoic one.  
He held him as he sobbed, until his brother's eyes were dry and his breath was jerking in his chest. Once he had cried himself out Edmund leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. "Aslan has forgiven you Peter, and so have I and the girls. The only person who's punishing you is you. Do you understand that?"  
He nodded shakily, and Edmund told him, "And Peter?"  
"Y- yes?"

"You are my brother. Hell will freeze before I ever stop loving you. Is that clear?"  
"Y-yes. Th – thank you, Ed."  
"Good. Lie down now, all right? C'mon. You need to rest."

Peter lay down obediently, let Edmund cover him with a blanket, mumbled a thank you, and settled down almost as soon as Edmund began to card through his hair. Edmund stayed until he slept, then even longer after that, sitting with his brother, watching him sleep.


End file.
